In edge-emitting semiconductor lasers, the radiation exiting via the outcoupling facet may cause damage to this facet. Such damage, which leads to failure of the semiconductor laser, is also referred to as “catastrophic mirror damage” (English: Catastrophic Optical Damage, COD). The higher the maximum luminance in the area of the facet, the greater the risk of such damage.